Modus Penjambretan HP
by 406Mea
Summary: REPOST. HP Ieyasu dan Mitsunari dijambret sama pria misterius. Untung aja Motochika nggak jadi ngikut mereka, kalo nggak? Mungkin kena jambret juga. Wajib baca buat yang suka pergi-pergi. DLDR. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haai! Gue repost cerita ini biar greget. Udah lama banget sebenarnya, sayang review juga, 5 review kan lumayan juga qaqa. Tapi biarlah.

Mungkin yang udah baca, udah paham alurnya atau malah nggak ya? Yang kemaren emang dicepet-cepetin. Sekarang dilambatin dikit deeh, udah dideskripsiin pula.

Basara © CAPCOM  
Warning alur berantakan. Oh yaa di fanfic ori nya makasih qaqa **GabriMicha Runa** yang udah ngingetin soal dikelabuinya. Mwahaha bahagia dirikuh. Dan gue sebisa mungkin bikin karakter nggak OOC disini walaupun sedikit. IYA-IYAA warning OOC. Puas? (Readers : Dih?)

_Have fun with the story! _(Biasanya kan '_Enjoy!'_, ini kek gini aja. Kangen sama yang lama soalnyaa. Dengerin lagu Hatsune Miku – World is Mine jadi kangen masa-masa newbie.)

* * *

Hari ini, cuaca di Gakuen Basara—oke, kita pake latar SenBasa HS aja. Hari ini, cuaca di SenBasa HS sangat-sangat cerah, tetapi banyak angin. Terus, tadi pagi ada kabut lho, pemirsa. Oke nggak jelas. Sekarang sudah jam 13.50, mendekati bel pulang sekolah di SenBasa HS.

"Mitsunari, nanti jadi kan ke toko buku buat beli kertas asturo hijau?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Iyalah jadi! Guru Bahasa Indonesia (?) kita kan _killer_ banget!" gerutu Mitsunari sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha!" tawa Ieyasu.

Saat ini jamkos. Lupa bilang. Kenshin-_sensei_ nggak masuk. Katanya masuk angin gara-gara pintu kulkasnya kebuka semaleman dan dia ketiduran di depannya. Kek di spongbob ae. Terus, gobloknya, Kenshin itu 'kan elemennya es, ya. Kenapa bisa masuk angin coba? Error. Kesalahan teknis banget kayaknya di badannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Masamune ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka berdua. "Eh, lagi ngobrol apa sih?"

"Mau beli kertas asturo hijau nanti pulang sekolah," jawab Ieyasu sambil nyengir.

"Beliin dango sekalian dong!" pinta Yukimura ikut nimbrung juga.

Masamune mempunyai ide licik untuk menggoda Yukimura. "Yuki-_chan_ mau dango?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat Author sangat jijay mendengarnya.

"Ah, Masamune-_dono_ selalu menggoda seperti itu…," gerutu Yukimura.

"Tapi aslinya mau 'kan?" Masamune memasang mimik wajah jenaka.

"I—iya," jawab Yukimura malu-malu.

"_Okay_. Nanti aku belikan. Ieyasu, aku mau ngasih buku tugas Matematika ke Nouhime-_sensei_." Masamune mengganti topik, kemudian ia berdiri.

Ieyasu menghela napas, entah kenapa. "Ya, silahkan saja," ucapnya mempersilahkan. Masamune pun mengambil buku tugasnya dari dalam tas dan berjalan menuju bibir pintu.

"Masamune-_dono_! Ikut!" rengek Yukimura.

_Ah, jangan menggodaku dong, Yuki…_, batin Masamune kemudian ia menghela napasnya. "Ya udah, ayo."

"Yeeeeey!" Yukimura pun berjalan dengan semangat.

_Ini anak bener-bener _over-spirit, batin Masamune lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan bersama Yukimura ke ruang guru.

"Hahaha! Mereka ada-ada saja! Hmpph—HAHA! HAHAHA!" tawa Ieyasu kencang.

"Ketawanya nggak usah sampe begitu juga kali!" Mitsunari yang merasa risih pun memukul Ieyasu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Ieyasu.

"Lagian sih! Ketawa kenceng-kenceng itu nggak baik!" omel Mitsunari.

"Iya iya … PFTT—" Ieyasu pun menahan tawanya.

Mitsunari melihat sekeliling. Ramai, suasana yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Meskipun Mitsunari adalah murid baru, ia sudah biasa. Sekolahnya yang dulu juga begitu. Sama saja ributnya. Eh, Mitsunari pindahan dari sekolah mana ya?

Tidaktau Gakuen atau Gaktau Gakuen yaa? Lupa sumpaah. Yang inget, bisa ingetin~ Selain Mea males buka itu fanfic lagi gara-gara ceritanya kuota utama BOLT gue abis, jadi bisanya pake kuota bonus dan itu pake kebijakan DONTING (Download tinggal tidur), jadi cuma bisa dipake jam 1 malem sampe jam 8 pagi. Tapi ada untungnya sih, gue jadi bisa bangun pagi demi nonton MMAPGaming dan Preztonplayz HEHEE. Selain gara-gara kuota miris, data fanfic SenBasa HS di IPad hilang semua huhu. Daaaaaan gue ngetik ini malem-malem jam 11.27 PM WIB (?) jadi udah rada pikun, ngetiknya musti sepelaaan mungkin biar ortu gue gak tiba-tiba bangun gitu. Lepi gue kan bala, berisik. Tuh 'kan curcol ah. Balik lagi ke cerita.

Mata laki-laki ini menangkap sosok bajak laut yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Cengo, kebiasaan buruk Mitsunari yang membuatnya sangat terlihat bodoh. Oke ini OOC.

"Kudengar kalian mau beli kertas asturo?" tanya bajak laut itu, Chousokabe Motochika.

"Iya," jawab Ieyasu sambil nyengir.

"Aku ikut ya?" pinta Motochika.

Mitsunari merasa enggan untuk menjawab iya, nggak tau kenapa.

Ambigu.

"Boleh-boleh," jawab Mitsunari sambil kretek-kretekkan jarinya (?). Berubah pikiran ternyata dia.

Motochika nyengir kuda. "Oke dah. Nanti tungguin ya."

"Iye lah. Kalo nggak, namanya nggak jadi," ujar Ieyasu.

Kemudian, mereka berdua—ralat, bertiga—bercanda ria sampai akhirnya Masamune dan Yukimura kembali.

Sepuluh menit setelah puas terbahak-bahak karena ocehan Motochika tentang Motonari yang kedengarannya _oh-so-sweet_ itu, Masamune dan Yukimura datang. Sementara Motonari yang mendengar ia digosipi? Dia hanya diam tak berkutik, pasrah. Meski tangannya sudah gatal ingin meninju bajak laut keparat itu, namun tentu saja, sebagai salah satu murid yang—ohok—tiba-tiba bodoh itu, ia tak mau menurunkan lagi reputasinya sampai titik terendah.

Pada tahun ajaran kemarin, ia ranking 10 dari 16 murid. Termasuk tiba-tiba bodoh, 'kan? Kalian tau sendiri Motonari itu anak jenius, walau tak sejenius Masamune, Motochika, dan Sasuke di SenBasa HS. Oke bahasanya belibet, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Haaahh! Haahh!" Yukimura dan Masamune kembali dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Nape lu?" tanya Motochika sok betawi.

"Abis dimintain tanda tangan sama segerombol ibu-ibu," jawab Masamune cepat.

Mitsunari menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa ngos-ngosan coba?"

"Ya dikejar gerombolan ibu-ibu itu! Untung udah ditahan sama satpam!" jelas Yukimura sambil membuka tutup botol minumnya.

Belum sempat Yukimura minum, tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan sangat kencangnya, sampai-sampai semua anak 3.A ber-_chicken dance_ ria saking kagetnya. Oke fanfic ini menggila.

"Astaga. Baru masuk tau-tau bel pulang. Sabaaar banget," gerutu Masamune.

Yukimura tak kalah menggerutu. "Emang Masamune-_dono_ aja yang sabar? Aku juga, nih! Belom juga minum! Lebih sabar lagi aku aturan!"

"Sabar aja ya!" ujar Ieyasu sambil tertawa.

(Hold on—barusan di rumah gue mati lampu. Jam 11.34. Kan tai. Kaget gue. Mana ortu tidur, lagi, dan kamar gue ditutup pintunya. Serem astaga. Untung baru semenit langsung nyala. Hee. Lanjot)

"HOY KETUA KELAS! PIMPIN DOA!" teriak Keiji, Sang Penggila Wanita, dan amat gemar menggoda wanita seksi di kelas yang bernama Saika Magoichi. Merupakan pindahan juga, sama dengan Mitsunari.

Ah ya, Hanbei, Mitsunari, Magoichi, dan Tsuruhime itu murid pindahan btw. Buaaat yang belom baca SenBasa HS.

"Sabar lah," ujar Masamune cuek.

"Cepetan, Masamune-dono! Mau beliin aku dango, 'kan?" rengek Yukimura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Pipi Masamune sedikit memerah mendengar suara Yukimura yang kedengaran amat _childish_ itu. "Iya, Yuki. Bersiap, berdoa mulai," pimpinnya.

"..."

"Selesai." Semua murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ayo, Mitsunari, Motochika! Toko buku agak jauh dari sini. Kalau nanti-nanti pasti tokonya rame," ajak Ieyasu sambil berjalan dan sambil menunjuk jalan raya arah kiri sekolah.

"Iya." Mitsunari dan Motochika berjalan mengikuti Ieyasu.

* * *

"Eh Mitsunari, Ieyasu, jangan main HP di jalan," tegur Motochika. Mitsunari memang memainkan HP-nya terus sedari tadi mereka berjalan.

"Tungg—hahaha! Lihat ini dah, aku nemu foto Ieyasu waktu masih TK!" seru Mitsunari sambil menunjukkan HP nya ke Motochika.

"Ap—Apa?!" spontan Ieyasu mengambil HP Mitsunari untuk melihatnya. Dan ternyata benar. "ASTAGA! DAPET DARIMANA KAMU FOTO INI?!" teriak Ieyasu kaget.

Tawa Mitsunari sangat pecah. "Kocak 'kan? Masa Ieyasu waktu TK didandanin jadi badut?" tanyanya masih tertawa.

"JAWAB, MITSUNARI!" teriak Ieyasu.

"I—iya! Dari pesbuk!" jawab Mitsunari kaget. Cencored. Mwekekek

Dari tadi, perasaan Motochika amat sangat nggak enak. Matanya was-was memandangi sekeliling sampai seorang pria menghampiri mereka bertiga. Pria itu … tampaknya familiar, tapi siapa?

"Eh … nak? Boleh numpang nanya nggak?" tanya seorang pria misterius sambil menepuk pundak Mitsunari.

"Azz,"—Mitsunari menoleh ke arah pria itu—"na—nanya apa ya pak?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kalian tau yang namanya Date Masamune nggak?" tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

Pria ini aneh. Tutupan yang menutupi kepalanya ini membuat bayangan hitam di wajahnya. Membuat mereka semua tidak bisa melihat wajah asli pria ini. Tapi, suara ini amat sangat familiar. Mitsunari sangat kenal suara ini. Tapi … siapa?

Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba lupa di saat seperti ini?

"Tau," jawab Ieyasu. Ia tampaknya acuh tak acuh menanggapi pria itu.

"Dia udah pulang belum ya?" tanya pria itu.

Ieyasu menjawab lagi, "Sudah, tadi aku liat dia naik motor bareng Katakura dan Yukimura."

Alamak, bertiga boncengan? Gile lu … terong-terongan… kuat apa itu motor? Setau Author, motornya Masamune itu motor bebek. Gak muat bertiga, apalagi mereka seme semua.

Ralat. Masamune bisa menjadi uke dari Kojuurou dan Motochika. Dan Yukimura adalah uke sejati.

"Emang ada apa ya sampai nyari Date?" tanya Ishida yang perasaannya mulai nggak enak.

"Ini … dia tuh anaknya nggak bener terus bodoh, ceroboh lagi. Mau bicara sama guru BK buat ngebenerin sifatnya," jelas pria itu.

"HAAAAAH?" Motochika, Ieyasu, dan Mitsunari langsung melongo.

Pria itu menepuk pundak Ieyasu. "Kenapa?"

"Date itu nggak begitu! Dia pintar, dan otaknya bener! Buktinya aja, dia kepilih jadi ketua kelas, bahkan ketua OSIS!" bantah Ieyasu keras.

Kali ini, Ieyasu yang curiga. Kenapa pria ini? Siapa dia? Ayah Masamune sudah tiada, dan Ibunya mengurusi Kojiro di kampung nan jauh di mato.

"Ya udah, abaikan. Ini mau pada kemana?" tanya pria itu. Tampaknya ia kicep. Hahaha.

Ieyasu terdiam sebentar. "Mau ke toko buku di depan sana," jawabnya sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

"Oh, mau dianterin?" tawar pria itu.

_Siapa sih ini orang? Gak jelas banget, _batin Ieyasu.

_Tai. Kayaknya bukan orang baik-baik. Tuhan, semoga hamba selamat,_ batin Mitsunari.

_Gue sampe gak bisa ngomong apa-apa dari tadi saking curiga sama ni orang dan firasat gue gak enak banget,_ batin Motochika.

"Eng…." Mitsunari dan Ieyasu masih bingung. Sementara Motochika? Ia masih diam saja dari tadi. Tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Boleh deh, pegel juga," jawab Mitsunari cepat.

"Yaudah, kamu duluan ya! Soalnya motornya kecil!" ujar pria itu sambil memakai helm dan memberikan satu helm lagi untuk Mitsunari. Mitsunari mengiyakan dan memakai helm itu.

Pria itu menunjuk Ieyasu. "Nanti kamu saya jemput habis anak ini ya."

"Iya," jawab Ieyasu.

_Tuhan, tolong, kami butuh Kau untuk membantu kami, sebenarnya siapa dia? _batin Motochika.

"Oye, Chousokabe," panggil Motonari.

"Eh, Mouri! Tumben nyapa!" jawab Motochika sambil menepuk keras pundak Motonari dua kali. Akhirnya, Motochika bicara juga. Namun tetap saja, firasat tersebut masih menghantuinya.

"Aduh! Santai dong!" protes Motonari.

"Mau kemana, Mouri?" tanya Motochika, mengacuhkan protesan Motonari.

Motonari mendengus. "Mau pulang lah, kemana lagi?"

"Canda. Kirain mau kemana, gitu," kata Motochika sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

"Ya," ucap Motonari singkat kemudian pergi.

Motochika menggerutu keras setelah Motonari melesat pergi. "Ih, gitu sih si Mouri mah."

Setelah memandangi kepergian Mitsunari darinya (halah), Ieyasu menghampiri Motochika sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, siapa ya pria tadi?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Entahlah. Tapi firasatku bener-bener nggak enak," ujar Motochika waswas.

Ieyasu tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah. Mitsunari bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia kan tukang teriak dan ngamuk," katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya. Tau aku. hahaha," tawa Motochika.

* * *

Udah lewat tengah malem (skrg 12.04) dan baru setengah jalan ngedit ni fic ulang. Satu jam lagi donting berlaku. Mungkin, gue gak tidur malem ini. Yea, 4 da first time in 4ever. Alay ah. BACK.

"Eh, kenapa kesini?" tanya Mitsunari takut. Ha! _You say that you're afraid of him, huh? No, Mitsunari. You shouldn't_.

Barusan, pria itu menurunkan Mitsunari di sini, di supermarket. _Sounds weird_, sumpah.

"Gak papa. Mau beli makanan dulu. Saya boleh pinjam HP untuk menelfon teman saya?" tanya pria itu.

"Eng.. bo—boleh deh." Mitsunari menyerahkan HP nya dengan tangan gemetar. MITSUNARI, _YOU SHOULDN'T!_

"Makasih," jawab pria itu kemudian mengutak-atik HP Mitsunari."Halo? _Blablabla.. blablabla.. blabla..,"_

"_Blabla.. blabla..,"_

"_Blaaaaaaaaaaablaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," _ (?)

"_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _(?)

"_BLOOOOOOOBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," _(?) (Ini kenapa jadi bacotan coba?)

Mitsunari bosan, dan memberi isyarat kepada pria itu untuk meminta izin masuk _supermarket_ sebentar untuk membeli minum.

"Ah. Kesempatan," kata pria itu licik. Kemudian, ia cepat-cepat memasukkan HP Mitsunari ke tas dan segera cabut dengan motornya.

_Target satu pun selesai_, batin pria itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di dalam supermarket.

_Astaga bodohnya gue, ngapain gue kasih pinjem? Bodoh, Mitsunari. Kalau dicuri gimana ya? Bodoh…, _batin Mitsunari sambil mengambil satu botol air putih dingin.

Di samping itu, Ieyasu dan Motochika sudah menunggu lama. Bosan sangaaaat.

"Astaga lamanya," keluh Ieyasu sambil duduk di trotoar.

Motochika menepuk bahu Ieyasu, bermaksud menenangkannya. "Sabar. Baru sebentar, juga. Eh, emang kertas asturo itu buat apa?"

"Ih, bukannya udah dijelasin? Buat nyampul buku latihan," jawab Ieyasu.

"LAH? TEBEL BANGET DONG?" tanya Motochika kaget.

Ieyasu terkekeh. "Ya iyalaaah … males gua beli yang langsungan! Hehehe."

"Lu mah … setiap ada tugas pasti memilih jalur yang ribet," gerutu Motochika sambil memasang wajah kusut. Agak susah buat nyampul buku pake kertas asturo soalnya. Author pernah nyoba.

Ieyasu malah terkekeh lagi.

"Eh nak," panggil pria itu sambil mengklakson motornya.

"Eh iya!" Ieyasu pun berdiri.

Motochika menarik tangan Ieyasu. "Ieyasu, jangan deh…."

"Sori, kamu terakhir! Aku duluan ya!" Ieyasu tidak menghiraukan Motochika.

"Ah, kacang mahal," gerutu Motochika.

"Nanti kamu juga dijemput lagi kok," ujar Ieyasu sambil memakai helm.

Motochika terdiam sebentar. "Eh, aku pulang aja deh. Aku bisa minta ke prajuritku buat beliin kan? Hehe. Aku pulang dulu ya!" teriak Motochika sambil berlari ke Shikoku (?) dengan kecepatan 40km/jam. Cih, cepet banget.

Ieyasu naik motor orang itu dan motor melaju.

* * *

"Aah, mana sih? Kok malah ilang orangnya?!" Mitsunari sangat panik. "Aduuuuh! Mana aku harus cepet pulang, lagi! Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama pasti marah kalau aku pulang telat lagi!"

"Kamu … Mitsunari 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Mitsunari menengok, dan mendapati sosok gadis yang tingginya sepundaknya. Berambut coklat, warna matanya senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kamu …." Mitsunari tampak mengingat-ingat siapa nama gadis ini. Dia benar-benar sangat pelupa, sekarang. OOC _detected_.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tidak ingat aku?"

_Senyum gadis ini sangat manis_, puji Mitsunari tulus dalam hati.

"Oh ya. Inget. Kamu Tsuruhime, sekelas sama aku. Yang pernah pacaran sama Mouri, 'kan?" celetuk Mitsunari sambil terkekeh.

"Ap—apa?!" Mitsunari pun sukses membuat muka Tsuruhime—gadis itu—memerah.

"Eheh, iya kan?" tanya Mitsunari memastikan.

"Nggak pacaran kok … cuma CS-an…," kata Tsuruhime malu-malu. Cih, CS.

"Ahah, ngaku aja…." Mitsunari menepuk pundak Tsuruhime dua kali.

Tsuruhime mengelak. "Nggak kok! Cu—cuma CS-an!"

"Iya. Hehehe. Bercanda." Mitsunari nyengir.

"Kamu ngapain kesini? Bukannya kamu rumahnya nggak di sekitar sini?" tanya Tsuruhime. Tsuruhime memang sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah Mitsunari, sehingga ia tahu persis.

"Itu … aku … ehh." Mitsunari bingung ingin menceritakan apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuruhime, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mitsunari.

Mitsunari mendecak. "HP ku … diambil sama pria sialan … aku … dijambret...," cerita Mitsunari sambil menahan rasa marah.

"Oh, sialan itu orang yang jambret. Kan kasian Mitsu. Sabar ya!" ujar Tsuruhime.

"Ah, siaaaaaaall!" Mitsunari menendang tong sampah kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, Ieyasu diturunkan di depan _youchien _yang Ieyasu tidak tahu namanya. Ini belum sampai tujuan. Dan belum melewati supermarket dimana Mitsunari berada.

"Kok diturunin disini sih?" protes Ieyasu.

"Ini … mau minjem handphone kamu dulu." Pria itu beralasan.

"Oh, ok." Tanpa sadar pun Ieyasu memberi HP nya kepada pria itu. Pria itu langsung memasukkan HP Ieyasu ke kantongnya. Duh, Ieyasu kok gak nyadar?

"Saya nelpon di warkop di ujung sana ya. Tunggu disini," cegat pria itu sambil naik motornya.

"Oke," jawab Ieyasu, belum sadar juga. "Tunggu … menunggu … ah! Mitsunari udah beli kertasnya atau belum ya kira-kira? Hum…." Ia bergumam sendiri.

Sementara itu, Mitsunari sedang menendang batu-batu. Dia telah sukses menendang tong sampah kosong.

"Mitsunari! Sabar eh!" Tsuruhime berusaha menenangkan sang Ishida Mitsunari.

"Ah! Aku bisa dimarahi Hideyoshi-sama! _Handphone_-ku mahal tau!" bentak Mitsunari.

Tsuruhime kaget dan tertunduk. "Eh, eng … ma—maaf…."

"Hahh! Dasar penjambret _bast*rd_!" Mitsunari malah membanting tasnya.

"Mitsu—aku—" Tsuruhime shock. Elah lebay lu ah Tsuru. (Tsuruhime : REFLEKS TAU! MITSUNARI KALO UDAH NGAMUK KAN SEREM!)

"Dasar! Gak balik-balik lagi tu orang!" Mitsunari masih marah. Ya iyalah, mana ada penjambret mau balikin _handphone_ yang udah dijambret?

"Kita balik aja kak, mau kuantar?" tawar Tsuruhime hati-hati. Kebalik tau … gimana sih lu Tsuru. Dimana-mana, cowok yang nganter cewek. Ini sebaliknya -_-

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku masih punya uang untuk ongkos pulang. Aku akan jalan kaki ke toko buku. Eh, IEYASU?! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA DIJAMBRET JUGA?! CHOUSOKABE?!" Mitsunari malah panik sendiri. Segera, Mitsunari pun meludahi Author habis-habisan. (Mitsunari : Author gila! Ngapain gue harus peduli sama Ieyasu?!)

Author pun segera mandi air panas. (*dari dalam kamar mandi* Author : JOROOOOOKKKKK!)

_**Back to story.**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku serius," ucap Tsuruhime.

Mitsunari tersenyum "Iya. Aku tahu kau anak baik-baik. Terus kamu ngapain kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke kedai dekat _youchien_ Kanagaku. Daah!" Tsuruhime melambaikan tangan ke Mitsunari.

"Astaga…," gumam Mitsunari.

Mungkinkah … itu _youchien_ tempat Ieyasu berada?

* * *

Tsuruhime melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Kalau dihitung, rasanya kayak jalan kaki dari perum gue ke Indomaret deket SD lama gue.

Okey. Kalau mau tau, jarak dari supermarket tempat Mitsu sama _youchien_ Kanagaku itu 1 km. Dibagi dua. Soalnya jarak rumah gue ke SD gue dulu 1 km.

"Ah, harusnya aku emang bawa sepeda. Gimana sih kamu Tsuru … bisa-bisa aku tambah kurus," gerutu Tsuruhime.

Sementara itu, mari kita skip beberapa menit. Berhubung sekarang udah jam 12.30. Takut bundague tiba-tiba bangun! Dan maygat ini chapter 2 belom dibikin.

"Hosh!" Tsuruhime pun sampai di kedai dan bertemu dengan Masamune, Kojuro, dan … Yukimura.

Oh, rupanya boncengan bertiga tadi siang dikarenakan mereka mau nraktir Yukimura dango. Ternyata Masamune serius.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Tsuruhime.

"Ah, Tsuruhime-_dono_!" Yuki menjawab sapaan Tsuruhime.

"Yuki-_chan_, cepat habiskan, aku masih harus balik ke sekolah buat rapat OSIS," tegur Masamune.

"Nanti-nanti aja!" rengek Yukimura. "Aku masih mau sama Masamune-_dono_!"

Masamune mencoba mengelak. "Tapi—"

"Masamune-dono disini aja! Katakura-_dono_ aja yang gantiin Masamune-_dono_!" rengek Yukimura lagi.

"Uhh, Yukiii!" seru Masamune gemas sambil mencubiti pipi Yukimura.

"Aaawwh! Mahwamune-donuoohhh!" erang Yukimura.

Masamune tersenyum. "Aku 'kan ketua OSIS, Yuki-_chan_. Kalau aku nggak ikut rapat karena alasan begini pasti aku akan dibilang nggak bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS," terangnya sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik Yukimura.

"Uhh," keluh Yukimura.

"Jangan ngambek. Kalau besok aku nggak ada rapat dadakan, aku akan belikan kamu dango lagi dan seharian penuh berdua sama aku. Ya? _I'm promise_," janji Masamune sambil tersenyum. AAAHHHHH! *Author kepeleset keset (?) di depan kamar mandi gara-gara fangirling*

"Janji ya?" rengek Yukimura.

"Iya."

"Oke deh!" Yukimura segera menghabiskan dangonya.

Masamune mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kojuurou. "Kojuurou, ayo berangkat," ajak Masamune.

"_Hai_." Kojuro segera pergi keluar pintu.

"Kacang mahal bangeeet … ya …," gerutu Tsuruhime sambil memandang keluar pintu.

"Dango _is always in my heart..,_" nyanyi Yukimura sambil memakan dango terakhir. Nih gue kagak tau dia nyanyi apa ye.

"HAH!" Tsuruhime kaget ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok …

… Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Disitu Ieyasu sedang berdiri di depan _youchien_ yang terletak di seberang kedai.

Dan ya, itu adalah _youchien_ yang sama. _Youchien _Kanagaku.

"Bu—bukannya tadi kak Mitsunari mengkhawatirkan kak Ieyasu?!" seru Tsuruhime.

"Tsuyuhimeh-donoh blisik," tegur Yukimura yang sedang makan dango tambahan yang ia beli barusan.

"Uhh. Aku harus kesana. Dah!" Tsuruhime pergi keluar sambil melambaikan kepada Yukimura.

Cementala itu malilah kita tengoks keadaan Ieyacu (?) *ditampar Ieyasu*

ULANG! Sementara itu marilah kita tengok keadaan Ieyasu.

"Uh-uh. Kenapa nelpon harus pake di warkop coba. Apalagi yang gue tau, di sekitar sini ga ada warkop," Ieyasu bicara sendiri sambil melongok kanan-kiri.

"Ieyasu!" panggil Tsuruhime sambil lari menyebrang.

"Itu 'kan Tsuruhime? Ah! TSURUHIME! HATI-HA—MH!"

TIN! WUUSHH! (?)

"Aakh!" seru Tsuruhime kaget karena mobil kencang HAMPIR menyerempetnya.

"Beruntung aku menarik tanganmu." Ieyasu mendekap Tsuruhime.

"I—Ieyasu-san—" Tsuruhime pun nge-blush berat. *dipanah Tsuru* (Tsuruhime : PLIS! HENTIKAN AKTING OH-SO-SWEET INI!)

_Ru.. rupanya aku sudah dibuat shock 2 kali_, batin Tsuruhime yang saat itu keringat dingin.

"_Daijoubu deska?_" tanya Ieyasu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang dibuat-buat. *ditampar Ieyasu*.

ULAAANG! tanya Ieyasu dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"_Daijoubu des_," jawab Tsuruhime.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ieyasu sambil melepas dekapannya. Uh, gue dibuat cemburu nih. *ditampar Readers*

"Mitsunari mengkhawatirkan kamu," jawab Tsuruhime.

"Ah? Khawatir kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu.

Tsuruhime mendecak. "Kamu nanya-nanya mulu. Takut HP kamu dijambret. Tadi aku ketemu Mitsunari di depan supermarket. Katanya HP nya dijambret," ceritanya.

"Tunggu, supermarket? Kenapa ia turun disitu? Bukannya harusnya ke toko buku?!" tanya Ieyasu khawatir.

"Eh? A—aku tidak mengerti," kata Tsuruhime.

"Kami berencana untuk membeli kertas asturo di toko buku. Setelah beberapa menit kami berjalan, ada bapak-bapak datang dan nanyain Date. Abis itu, kita ditawarin buat naik motornya sampe toko buku. Mitsunari terima. Kan kami naiknya ga barengan karena kecil motornya. Nah, abis Mitsunari dianter, aku dianter. Tapi bukannya ke toko buku, malah kesini. Itu orang ngilang lagi. Aku bingung kenapa Mitsunari dan aku bisa nggak nyampe tujuan," jelas Ieyasu.

"Oh." jawab Tsuruhime singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mitsunari dijambret katamu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Menurutku orang itu juga menjambret HP-mu," tanggap Tsuruhime.

"Ti—tidaaakkk!" teriak Ieyasu.

Kesal, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Mitsunari; menendang tong sampah kosong. Persetan dengan segala mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Mau kuantarkan ke Mitsunari? Jarak dari tempat Mitsunari dan toko buku nggak begitu jauh. Terus, dari sini ke kak Mitsunari cuma 500 meter," jelas Tsurhime.

"Alamak. 500 meter. Pegel kakiku. Yaudah, ayo," ajak Ieyasu. Gimana sih. Plin-plan.

Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime pun berjalan ke tempat Mitsunari berada.

* * *

"Oy! Mitsunari! Mitsunarihh! Haahh!" Ieyasu ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari kaget.

"Lu masih disini?! Haahhh!"

"Iya. Gue dijambret," gerutu Mitsunari.

Ieyasu manyun. "Gue juga!"

* * *

TBC

Kembali dengan fanfic lama yang akhirnya gue lanjutin juga. Sebentar lagi, SenBasa HS dan Dirgahayu menyusul. Oke, sekarang 00.43. Maaf banget kalo misalkan Tsuruhime masih nyebut 'kak' ke Mitsunari ataupun Ieyasu soalnya sebelumnya, Tsuruhime dibikin adik kelas. Tapi, karena latar diganti jadi SenBasa HS, jadinya dibikin sekelas, karena emang Tsuruhime murid kelas 3-A juga kan di SenBasa HS? Hehehe.

Maaf juga, IeMitsu dkk ngomongnya campur aduk lu-gue dan aku-kamu. Tangan gue ude lemes buat ngedit lagi, nyisain energi buat ngetik chapter 2. Bukan memaksakan, tapi ini kesempatan. Kapan lagi bisa ngetik malem-malem dengan ide yang mengalir lancar?

Anyway, gue cuma memperbaiki deskripsi dan tanda baca kok, tapi makan waktu sejam ;-; ngantuk. Tapi, sebentar lagi donting. (Fine. 00.54) Sambil nunggu jam 1, gue ngetik chapter 2 dulu. Babayy. Dan gue beneran gak tidur malem ini kayaknya, Hehehe.

Sekedar info, youchien itu tempat penitipan anak umur 0-4 tahun.

Next to chapt 2! (Masih sama kek duluuu. Flashback)

Oh ya, soal cerita gimana Motonari sama Tsuruhime itu digosipin pacaran, akan dijelasin di ff SenBasa High School chapter 15. Kangen banget itu fanfic dan besok pagi udah niat mau lanjut. Bayyy


	2. Chapter 2

Gue sebenarnya gak mau basa-basi. Tapi hai! Oke, langsung aja ya, ini kayaknya ga nyampe 1000 words

_Have fun with the story!_

* * *

"Bener-bener sialan bapak-bapak satu. Gue diomelin Hideyoshi-_sama_ habis-habisan, tau!" teriak Mitsunari keesokan harinya di sekolah sambil menggebrak meja.

"Gue juga keseeeel! Rasanya itu orang mau gue banting! HP gue baru dibeli dua minggu lalu!" Ieyasu ikutan berteriak.

Motochika duduk di samping Mitsunari. "Gue bilang juga apa. Firasat gue ternyata bener, kalian dijambret. Bisaan banget ya, modusnya. Udah lah. Sabar ya."

"Lu mungkin bisa ngomong sabar, tapi gue gak bisa sabaaar! Kesel tau! Banyak privasi gue!" omel Mitsunari.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi? HP itu bakal susah balik ke tangan lu."

"… Lu bener juga. Gue saking emosi jadi begitu," kata Mitsunari dengan pundak yang tiba-tiba turun.

Ieyasu terbahak. "Hahaha! Kocak ngeliat pundak lu tiba-tiba lemes gitu, Mitsu!"

Dengan muka merah padam, Mitsunari menempeleng kepala Ieyasu dengan kesal. "Sialan lu."

(YEEEEE JAM 1! DONTING YEEEE)

Tiba-tiba, Masamune menghampiri Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Motochika. "Wey, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, lo dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kepsek mau ngomong penting sama lu berdua. Katanya, dia udah nangkep pelaku yang udah jambret HP lo berdua."

"Demi apa?" Ieyasu membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"Ya udah. Ayo kita ke sana." Tanpa basa-basi, Mitsunari menarik tangan Motochika ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tapi … darimana Nobunaga—si kepsek—tau soal kasus ini?

Apa ada yang memata-matai?

* * *

"Duduk."

Suara Nobunaga terdengar sangat serius. Padahal, biasanya dia hanya gedubrukan. Bisa ngendarain bis Basara aja bahagia banget. Oke itu fic laen.

Mitsunari dan Ieyasu merinding. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kami telah menemukan siapa pelakunya. Kalian jangan khawatir."

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

"Dan pelakunya adalah saya sendiri."

What

What

What

What

Damn

What

The

Fuck

Are

You?

"APA?!" teriak Ieyasu dan Mitsunari histeris.

"Hehehe. Jadi, saya berencana untuk mengambil HP kalian diam-diam, sekalian mengajak kalian jalan-jalan. Kebetulan, saya punya motor baru yang baru dibeli pada hari dimana kalian dijambret. Pengen ngerasain, gimana sih rasanya bonceng orang pake motor itu. Soalnya motornya kecil. Saya penasaran. Jadilah ide jahil saya muncul.

"Soal tugas itu, saya sudah mengupingnya, dan saya telah membelikan kalian sampul hijau. Kasian tau pake asturo. Susah nyampulnya.

"Gak tau dapet ide dari mana sih mau ngusilin kalian kayak begitu. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Intinya, saya cuma iseng. Maap. Ini HP kalian. Hehehe. Jangan marah gitu ya? Ya? Ya?"

… Kampret.

Kesel. Banget. Rasanya.

Dan, dengan perasaan campur aduk, mereka berdua menerima kembali HP itu.

* * *

OKE TAMAT

Tuhkan cuma dikit wordnya. Ga nyampe 500 malah. Oh ya, ide gue kek gini masa. Udah ya, off dulu mwahaha rupanya bunda bangun dan gue diomelin dan disuruh tidur.

Bayyy!


End file.
